Gone to the Wind
by snuggalong
Summary: A ONESHOT set during New Moon...Bella can no longer bear to be without Edward. She attempts to committ suicide, only this time, there's no one there to save her...what will Edward do when he finds out?


GONE to the WIND  
{.fanfic}

Author's Note: I've been wanting to write this fanfiction for a while, and here it is. ONESHOT.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight.

GONE to the WIND:

_Goodbye._

The wind whispered around the figure on the cliff, blowing her hair into a tangled halo, backlit by the winter sun.

The breeze blew gently, murmuring words into her ears, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

_Goodbye forever._

She could not bear another moment without him. However, she would not truly make the decision until the last moment, when it was too late to stop her. Alice could not see anything until the time was right. So, for now she wallowed in indecision, as memories flowed through her head.

Her seeing him in the sunlight for the first time.

Their first kiss.

The determination in his eyes when he vowed to protect her from James.

The prom.

When he left her.

The last memory caused more tears to flow, sparkling like diamonds in the sunlight.

A diamond. That's what he was to her. Something utterly precious and beautiful; something she didn't deserve. She never deserved something as perfect as him.

_I will always love you, from today till the end of time._

_Until angels close my eyes._

_Until the end of the universe._

What would her suicide do to him? What would it do to Charlie? Charlie would hunt him down and kill him…if he hadn't already killed himself.

With a sigh, she contemplated the note in her hands. The note she intended to leave here, pinned under a rock, hoping someone would find it and give it to him. Hoping Alice would see it and tell him.

Jacob. What would this do to him? Oh, why did people ever commit suicide, if they knew how it would hurt the people they left behind?

She knew the time had come. She could not be in this world a moment longer, or she would change her mind.

Ruefully, she stared at the sun. It was twilight. The end of the day; a symbol of new beginnings. But for her, it was the end of the end.

She knelt down and carefully placed the note under a rock, peeking out slightly. Her thoughts turned to what she had written.

_Dear Edward,  
A long time ago, after James attacked me, you made me a promise. Do you remember that promise?  
You promised you would never leave me.  
Now that promise has been broken. You are gone, and my heart is shattered into pieces.  
Soon, I will be gone too, free to let the wind take me where it will.  
I have one last request of you, though. Whatever happens, do not follow me in death. I know you will not listen to this plea, but I make it all the same. Live your life, live on, for me.  
Now I say goodbye to you, and to the others as well.  
Goodbye Alice. You were the best girl friend I ever had.  
Goodbye Emmett. You are the big brother I never had.  
Goodbye Jasper. I don't know how to describe my relationship with you, but I will miss you.  
Goodbye Rosalie. I know we never exactly liked each other, but goodbye all the same. Torment Emmett for me, eh?  
Goodbye Carlisle. You were always the calm one; you were like a second father to me.  
Goodbye Esme. I loved you like a mother; keep the others in line, okay?  
Goodbye Charlie. Please don't blame Edward; I do this of my free will. I love you.  
Goodbye Renee. I love you, and Phil too.  
Goodbye Jacob. Please don't kill Edward. Jacob, you are my best friend. Finish your cars, okay?  
Goodbye Edward. I will always love you.  
_

_Goodbye forever,_

_Bella_

It was long winded, but she had let out all her feelings. Standing once more, she poised herself on the edge of the cliff, thinking,

_Alice. Please see this. I am killing myself; don't try to save or stop me. I have left a note; please make sure that everyone on it knows what it says._

Taking a deep breath, her last, she stepped forward and fell.

Moments later, she hit the black water, barely feeling the pain.

She sunk, not struggling. It became hard to breathe, but she did not swim for the surface. Her heart slowed.

A final beat, and it stopped.

Her eyes did not open again.

She was gone, gone to the wind. Her spirit floated above the waves, invisible. It was time to leave, but she had one thing left to do.

-x::x-

Within a moment, she was hundreds of miles away, floating in an unfamiliar room. In it sat her favorite vampire family, talking. However, they seemed slightly subdued.

There he was. Her beloved. He was more subdued than the rest; his eyes screamed that he didn't want to be there.

There was the sound of breaking glass. Alice had dropped the cup she was holding. Her eyes were frozen and blank with horror.

I knew instantly.

She had seen.

Jasper was by her side instantly, grasping her shoulders.

"Alice, what is it?" he asked urgently. "Alice!"

She did not answer. She did not move, she did not see.

Now Edward had joined in.

"Alice, _what did you see_?"

The harsh tone of his voice snapped her out of her trance. However, her eyes were still dead.

I hated to have to watch this scene. I knew what was coming next.

Slowly, she stood, almost like a robot. Her voice was mechanical when she spoke.

"Bella," was all she said.

Edward's face went white, if that was even possible. He grabbed her shoulders, holding with more force than necessary.

"Bella what?" he asked quietly. "I thought I told you not to interfere."

"I didn't," she replied even more quietly. "Bella wanted me to see. She specifically made her decision so that I would see."

"_WHAT DECISION?"_ Edward asked, his voice shaking.

"Edward," Alice said, tears in her eyes. "Bella just killed herself."

His roar of fury and anguish fill the house. It was heartbreaking to hear. The others were on their feet, asking Alice questions she couldn't answer. Almost all of them were crying. Tearless crying.

I myself, just a spirit, was crying. I wanted to go to him, to comfort him.

"She left a note," Alice said. Everyone froze.

"Do you know what it said?" Carlisle asked.

Alice nodded, and relayed the contents of the note. She wisely left out the parts meant for Edward, Charlie, Renee, and Jacob.

When she was done, Edward stood before her, his eyes utterly dead and blank.

"She didn't say anything about me?" he asked.

In response, Alice looked at him, pity in her eyes. I could tell she was letting him read her thoughts.

"Thank you, Alice," he said in a monotone. Suddenly, his control broke and he smashed his fist into the floor, effectively destroying it. The others didn't say anything. They knew they couldn't stop him.

"She was my life," he whispered harshly. "Why did she leave me? Why did she leave me with such an impossible thing to do? I can't keep living. Not without her."

And then he was gone.

"You have to stop him!" Alice cried out. "He's headed for the cliff on the Quileute reservation…the treaty!"

Carslisle, Jasper, and Emmett were gone in an instant. I followed; within moments I was at the cliff. There I waited. Midnight came, and with it, came Edward.

He stood at the edge of the cliff, staring into the dark waters.

Suddenly, he seemed to remember something, for he began looking around. Seconds later, he had my note.

"Why, Bella?" he whispered. "Why?"

His anger was short lived. He sagged, and looked at the stars.

"I will live on," he said aloud. "If she wishes it of me, then I will. No matter how much it hurts."

Behind him in the darkness, Carslisle, Jasper, and Emmett breathed sighs of relief, and vanished once more. He would come back eventually.

I felt a tugging sensation. It was my time to leave. I had no reason to be here anymore.

Gently, I floated up beside him and wrapped my translucent arms around him.

"_Goodbye,"_ I whispered. He turned in shock.

"Bella?"

_"Goodbye," _I repeated._ "I love you."_

"I love you too," he said. I smiled, and then I was gone.

Gone to the wind.

Author's Note: Sad, ne? I hope you liked it, and please review. Flamers are utterly not welcomed. Read my other stories, too!

Until next time, ja ne.

-Erin.


End file.
